


Rendering the Body: Also Known As Foreplay

by icanhelpyouthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Art Student!Draco, Drabble, Live Model!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhelpyouthere/pseuds/icanhelpyouthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is in his first semester of art school. He's most excited for his life drawing class, but is immensely unprepared for Harry, the gorgeous nude model he's required to draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendering the Body: Also Known As Foreplay

Dropping his bag to the floor with a huff, Draco straddles the drawing bench and starts pulling out his charcoal pencils. According to the class schedule, they are set to start realistic studies today. He is not looking forward stupid still life drawings of food and bottles and random shite. Draco is mostly looking forward to studying the human body — the one thing he hadn’t had access to at home. His father had not approved of him pursuing art, so when Draco wanted to sketch something besides fruit and buildings, he had to draw from art books. Thankfully, his mother had found his sketch book and immediately demanded Draco enroll. Much to his father’s chagrin, Draco is now in his first semester in art school, has gaged his ears and pierced his lip, and announced he is gay (not that he’s had any experience with the same sex, mind you, but after a few disastrous gropes with bird or two, he’s figured it out).

Professor Stevens is silencing everyone, so Draco props his easel up and waits for whatever he’s assigned to draw. As the man announces they are going to plunge straight into the human form, a bloke stands up from the corner of the room and steps onto the podium. How in the hell had Draco not noticed him?! He looks about Draco’s age, gorgeous as fuck, with multiple ear piercings and shaggy black hair. Suddenly he is stripping off his clothes and fucking hell! He’s lean like Draco but more filled out and with striking olive skin.

“Harry here will be our model today,” Stevens is saying. “We’ll start with some 2 minute poses to warm up, and work our way up to 20 minutes.”

Then Harry is turning around, and an intricate snake tattoo across his back is revealed, and Draco drops his tin of pencils with a loud clatter. The whole class starts at the noise and stares, and Draco feels himself heating. When he looks back up, Harry is smirking at him with vivid green eyes. His amused gaze roams Draco from head to toe and back again, and Draco flushes for an entirely new reason.

The timer has started and Harry is posing beautifully, but Draco isn’t drawing. He admires his form, smooth muscles rippling as he changes positions, chest swelling as he holds himself still for poses, perfect prick that Draco tries and fails not to focus on. Then he hears Stevens clearing his throat from behind him and Draco squeaks, hand flying into action.

When they stop for a break an hour later, Draco has pages full of sketches and studies, as well as a raging hard-on.

He shoulders his way past his classmates and out the back door. Christ, he needs some air. Draco slumps down on the steps and runs a hand through his hair is frustration, groaning heavily.

“Alright there, mate?” a deep voice from his left asks. Draco’s jumps up in surprise and there is Harry, leaning against the building and smoking a cigarette. He’s pulled his jeans back on, but hasn’t bothered with a shirt under his open, baggy leather jacket. Draco stares at the flat abdomen and the dark trail of hair that leads to something Draco already knows to be glorious.

When he finally meets Harry’s gaze, he’s grinning at Draco impishly with his cig hanging between his lips. “Need some help there, Blondie? You seemed rather…flustered in class.” Harry glances down where Draco’s bulge is most definitely still obvious.

“Draco, not Blondie. And yes, I could use an extra hand, actually.” Draco’s heart stops as soon as the words leave his mouth. Fucking hell, he’s flirting! Draco’s flirting with this random gorgeous bloke.

Harry arches an eyebrow, clearly as surprised as Draco, and his smile widens. With a mischievous twinkle lighting up his emerald gaze, he reaches out to run his fingers along the buttons of Draco’s shirt. “I saw your drawings,” he purrs. “You’re quite good. You spent a lot more time rendering me than anyone else.”

“It helps the work when the subject is aesthetically pleasing.” Draco is immensely proud of his conversational tone at the moment. He’s doing a rather good job at not melting into a puddle. “There were some _areas_ that I could probably use a closer look at, though. I have been sitting in the back of the room.”

“Maybe after class, I can give you a private session.” Harry is very close now, and Draco’s pulse is racing. The smoke from the end of his cigarette is swirling between them and Draco licks his lips.

“My dorm does have excellent lighting.”

“Well then, how can I say no?” Harry puts out his smoke as he heads back inside. “Don’t be too distracted during this next half, Blondie. If you make me pop one up there, I shall be very perturbed.”

Harry sheds his jacket as he walks down the hall and Draco watches the snake (a python, he thinks), which seems to slither along Harry’s writhing muscles. As he enters the classroom, Harry peeks over his shoulder and winks at him. Draco can’t hold back the grin that spreads across his face.

This is going to be a fun year.

 

*End*


End file.
